Kingdom Hearts meets GTA Vice City
by KittenGoMoo
Summary: Final Chapter up...i suck at summeries besides the title kinda tells u wut its about. plz R&R!
1. Island Idiots

Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has to do with licensed stuff in this story. (I wish I did)  
  
I'm rating this PG-13 for now because there's gonna be swearing. Might change later though.  
  
A happy day on Destiny Island where Sora, Riku, and Kairi are building their pathetic raft. But first, a trip to what Sora was doing first.  
  
Sora wanders into the secret place that he and Riku drew pictures in so many years ago. But he finds a terrible surprise.  
  
Sora-"Tidus! Wakka! What the f*** are you guys doing?!"  
  
Tidus-"Oh hello Sora...umm...we're not doing anything..."  
  
Sora-"I just saw you kissing Wakka! Don't lie!"  
  
Wakka-"You promised this would be a secret Tidus!"  
  
He runs out of the cave crying. Sora just stares.  
  
Sora-"Ok I'm just gonna leave and pretend I never saw that."  
  
Tidus-"Wakka come back!"  
  
Tidus runs after Wakka. Sora goes and looks at a drawing he and Kairi made. Suddenly, he hears a voice behind him.  
  
Deep voice-"This world has been connected."  
  
Sora-"Huh?"  
  
DV-"Tied to the darkness."  
  
Sora-"What?"  
  
DV-"You try to escape, but it will not happen."  
  
sora-"No way! I'll show you! You'll see!"  
  
DV-"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."  
  
Sora-"You callin' me stupid??!"  
  
DV-"Maybe."  
  
Sora-"Screw you man! Stop freakin' me out!"  
  
*BAM* A figure lies dead on the ground. Walking forward, he has long silver hair and a black suit thingy on.  
  
Sora-"I hope I didn't do anything wrong...I'll just...go..."  
  
Running out of the cave, he runs into Kairi. Eyes wide, he runs away.  
  
Kairi-"Sora get your ass back here! Me and Riku have been doing all the work and it's your turn!"  
  
Sora-"You have to catch me first Kairi! There's no way I'm working of my own will!"  
  
Kairi chased after Sora, both of them running on the beach. Then, Riku jumped in front of Sora and knocked him on his face.  
  
Sora-"Damn you Riku I was just about to escape! Somebody get me my shotgun!"  
  
Riku-"Calm down Sora. Didn't your mom take your shotgun last week because you were killing too many Destiny Island residents?"  
  
Sora paused, and thought about it.  
  
Sora-"I stole it back. I'm not letting her keep my shotgun! Besides I think she drowned herself last week because I was such a headache."  
  
Kairi- "Oh my god Sora you caused your own mother's death?! You should feel horrible!"  
  
Sora-"Not really she was a bitch anyway. And my dad's either dead or gone, so I'm alone. Not such a bad life."  
  
Kairi-"Oh well win some lose some. So what are you gonna do now?"  
  
Sora-"I'm gonna live at my place til I can get the hell off this island. Then I'm gonna go...somewhere."  
  
Riku-"Sounds good. But first, you have to get your ass over here and help us build the damn raft!"  
  
Riku picked up Sora and threw him over to where they were building the raft.  
  
Sora-"Damn Riku what the hell? You could have asked."  
  
Riku-"I did ask you idiot! But YOU refused to go."  
  
Sora-"I can't take this!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Kairi-"Wow you killed Wakka. Oh well not much of a loss. I dated him once."  
  
Tidus runs up.  
  
Tidus-"No my love! How could you date a...a...a...a girl!"  
  
Wakka's spirit floats up and waves at Tidus. Then it flies off.  
  
Tidus-"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
He runs off crying.  
  
Riku-"Ok that was weird. Now back to the matter at hand. WHAT?! YOU DATED WAKKA?!"  
  
Kairi-"Yeah that was a few months ago. He was a bad kisser and he took me to Burger King. Basically it sucked. So I broke up with him that night."  
  
Riku-"Oh ok then. Now Sora, go get the wood!"  
  
Sora-"God fine. You didn't see ME screaming over Kairi dating Wakka. That tells us that SOMEBODY has hidden feelings."  
  
Riku turned away blushing.  
  
Riku-"Shut up Sora. I'm not the one who gave her a diamond necklace for her birthday."  
  
Sora looked at the sand, trying to think of something to say.  
  
Sora-"Just go get the damn wood."  
  
Riku-"Ah ha! I knew it. And besides, getting the wood is your job!"  
  
Sora-"Fine make me do the hard work."  
  
Sora aimed his shotgun and shot it at a tree. The tree toppled over, and he shot it a few more times. Soon he had a pile of perfectly cut wood.  
  
Kairi-"Wow. Who taught you to do that?"  
  
Sora held up a book.  
  
Kairi-"The Guide to Shooting Like A Beaver? What the hell kinda book is that?"  
  
Sora-"It's how you learn to shoot wood like that."  
  
Kairi-"Oh. Just get a beaver to do it for you!"  
  
Sora-"No beavers on the island."  
  
Kairi stared at him for a second. Then she went back to getting food. Sora started binding the pieces of shot wood together. Riku just stared. Then they all fell onto the sand laughing. Not very smart, but oh well. 


	2. A bad start

A few weeks later the morons finally finished the raft. Sora helped to kill Kairi and Riku's parents so they wouldn't have to feel the pain of them leaving. Then they set off for god knows where.  
  
Starting out was a problem. First of all they fought a lot. Sora ended up pushing Riku off the raft, and Riku pulled Sora into the water. After Kairi screamed at them to stop they looked at her and shut up.  
  
Riku-"Look a storm is coming."  
  
Sora-"That's not a storm, that's a...storm. But look, there's land!"  
  
Kairi-"Oh yeah there's something there. It's getting closer every second. There's...way more advanced ships."  
  
Riku-"Yeah and all sorts of loud annoying stuff. Hey there's a guy with a shotgun!"  
  
They had, of course, gotten to Vice City. The guy with the shotgun was Tommy Vercetti, and he was causing his usual mayham. Right now he was trying to kill Diez and steal his mansion. (Please forgive any misspellings, it's been a while since I've played that game.)  
  
The raft crashed on the beach and fell apart.  
  
Sora-"No my pride and joy! It's ruined!"  
  
Kairi-"You lazy bum we did most of the work. You sat back after you bound the pieces of shot wood together. Besides we can just steal one of those fancy boats later if we want to leave."  
  
They had crossed to equivilant to the Bermuda Triangle in Destiny Island times and ended up in Tommy Vercetti's time. The violent 80's. I have no idea What time Kingdom Hearts was supposed to be in, but oh well.  
  
Walking along the beach up to the city, Tommy ran past them. He was shooting at a car that was driving away. Within a few seconds, the car blew up.  
  
Riku-"Pretty lights."  
  
Then a hunk of metal hit him in the head and he decided not to act like a moron anymore. Then Tommy walked up to them.  
  
Tommy-"What the hell are you kids doing here? This is a violent crime scene, not a place for a bunch of 13 year olds."  
  
Sora & Kairi-"I'm 14!"  
  
Riku-"And I'm 15!"  
  
Tommy-"Damn kids calm down. You're still little kids compared to me. See my point?"  
  
Riku-"Not really." (And he said he'd stop being a moron.)  
  
Tommy hit him in the head with his gun.  
  
Tommy-"You're cocky aren't you kid? I can change that. You're meetin' the biker gang!"  
  
Riku-"Sure whatever."  
  
Tommy grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to a little grungy bar. Sora and Kairi followed. Inside were a bunch of tough looking guys in jackets. But Riku decided to be the idiot that he was and say something stupid.  
  
Riku-"Did you guys just crawl out of a tree? Because it looks like the apes left an impression on you."  
  
Time out for a sec. I love Riku, really I do, but somebody's gotta be the idiot in the story. And it just now occured to me that Sora would be a better choice. Oh well it's a lil late now.  
  
One of the most menacing looking guys walked up to Riku.  
  
Biker Dude-"You picked the wrong man to mess with kid. I oughta put a bullet in you."  
  
Riku started to get nervous.  
  
Riku-"Please sir. I just lost my parents recently and it's left me a bit bitter. Please don't kill me, sir."  
  
The biker dude looked at him through the dark sunglasses.  
  
Biker Dude-"You gotta join our gang if you don't want to be bleedin' out of a gaping wound kid. Otherwise you can meet Shirley."  
  
Riku-"Who's Shirley? Is she hot?"  
  
Biker Dude-"Shirley's my gun you dumbass! Kids these days sure are getting really retarded."  
  
Riku-"Takes one to know one."  
  
Biker Dude-"That's it you're goin' down kid!"  
  
Riku-"I mean uh..."  
  
Tommy-"Serves you right for being a cocky little bastard. Now you see what happens when you deal with tough guys like us."  
  
Riku was being an idiot again.  
  
Riku-"You don't look like you could lift a feather."  
  
Tommy-"That's it kid you're really asking for it!" 


	3. Riku screws up worse

Tommy-"What should we do with him?"  
  
Biker Dude-"I dunno. His friends looked pissed though."  
  
Sora-"Damn right we are! Let Riku go!"  
  
Riku-"Yeah let me go!"  
  
Tommy and the Biker Dude looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Tommy-"Damn these kids are stupid! Your little friend has pissed us off, and he's gotta pay for it."  
  
Riku-"Can't I just get off with a warning?"  
  
Biker Dude-"Ha! You wish kid. We don't give 'warnings'. We kick ass!"  
  
Riku-"Just make this one exception. Come on. For me?"  
  
Biker Chick in backround-"The kids got a point he is new. And he's never pissed us off before. Just let him off this once."  
  
Biker Dude-"No one asked you bitch!"  
  
Biker Chick-"Fine! I'm sorry I ever got that tattoo with 'I love Billy' on it!"  
  
Biker Dude (well Billy now)-"Then go get it removed stupidass!"  
  
Biker Chick-"I would if surgery didn't cost so damn much!"  
  
Billy-"Dammit Lisa you're too f***in' cheap! I don't know why I married you!"  
  
Lisa-"You got me pregnant!"  
  
Billy-"Oh yeah the high school thing. ANYWAY back to the kid! What are we gonna do about him?"  
  
Lisa-"Just-"  
  
Billy-"Dammit bitch haven't you shut up by now?"  
  
Lisa-"Hmph."  
  
Billy-"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interupted, we have to do something about this goddamn kid!"  
  
Riku-"Come on just let me go!"  
  
Tommy-"How many times do we have to tell you kid? NO we will NOT let you go! So give up already! If you start giving us ideas you can get out sooner."  
  
Sora-"Alright I'm starting to get really pissed off now!"  
  
Kairi-"Uh oh now you're in for it."  
  
Sora pulled out his shotgun and drank a shot of tequila.  
  
Sora-"Let Riku go or else I'll shoot! All of you bastards will be dead! And your bitches!"  
  
Kairi-"Hey! We prefer to be called bitches not belong to somebody else!"  
  
Sora-"-_- jeez women. Fine I'll kill all you bastards and the bitches!"  
  
Kairi-"Thank you."  
  
Sora-"Whatever. Can I shoot the gun now? Pretty please?"  
  
Kairi-"Only if they don't let Riku go how many times do I have to tell you!"  
  
Sora-"You've only said it once."  
  
Kairi-"That's besides the point!"  
  
Sora-"Actually it's not. You're the one who said 'how many times do I have to tell you!'"  
  
Kairi-"Dammit what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Sora-"I don't know you started it."  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy was holding a gun to Riku's head.  
  
Riku-"Hey stop fighting and help me here!"  
  
Tommy-"God you two just shut up already!"  
  
Kairi-"Hmph."  
  
Kairi walked over and sat down on top of the bar. She was immidietly surrounded by guys.  
  
Biker #1-"Hey babe whatcha up to tonight?"  
  
Kairi-"Hey back off meaty!"  
  
Biker #1-"Why you little..."  
  
Biker #2-"Relax she's just a kid."  
  
Biker #1-"No she's not she's 20!"  
  
Biker #2-"She's 14. Didn't you read chapter 2?"  
  
Biker 1 scans a piece of paper.  
  
Biker #1-"Oh yeah. You bitch why didn't you say so?!"  
  
The two bikers walk away.  
  
Riku-"You know there's still the little matter of the gun at my head here!"  
  
Sora-"Oh yeah."  
  
Sora aims his gun at Tommy's head.  
  
Billy-"You know there's 30 other people here with guns lil boy."  
  
Kairi-"No I was counting when I was bored. There's only 15 of you."  
  
Billy-"Do you really have to degrade us?"  
  
Kairi-"Yeah it's part of my job."  
  
Billy-"Then you're fired!"  
  
Kairi-"Well I never!"  
  
Billy-"You just have!"  
  
Kairi-"Well you don't have to be so mean about it."  
  
Billy-"Yeah I do I'm a biker. It's my job."  
  
Kairi-"Then you're fired!"  
  
Tommy-"Both of you shut the f*** up! We still have to deal with the damn kid Bill!"  
  
Bill formerly Billy-"Oh yeah. I'll deal with you later."  
  
He shakes his fist at Kairi and walks back over to Riku. Then he and Tommy notice something's wrong.  
  
Tommy-"Hey the damn boys escaped!"  
  
Kairi-"Damn right they did! And you were stupid enough to listen to me rant while they escaped!"  
  
Bill-"Damn you little girl!"  
  
Kairi stuck out her toungue and ran like hell out the door.  
  
Tommy-"F***ing kids!" 


	4. Cherry Pie

Sora and Riku were running like hell away from the club that Tommy took them to.  
  
Riku-"Cool we escaped! Now to run like hell somewhere else so those bikers and that other guy don't kill us."  
  
Sora-"What?! We have to get revenge on those bastards! I mean, they did keep us captive for a while. So that wasted our time. And the ghosts of our parents are probably going to come back and haunt/hurt/kill us sometime soon. I say we get our revenge while we can and not worry about anything else for now."  
  
Riku-"Uh, right. But one problem. I don't have a weapon! And neither does Kairi."  
  
Sora-"Oh damn Kairi! Something horrible could have happened to her! Or worse, something horrible might happen to us if we don't go find her."  
  
Riku-"F*** my face could be ruined! Kairi can punch hard! And if she screws up my face, I'll never get a girl! I'll never have little clones of me running around as my slaves!"  
  
Sora-"You mean kids?"  
  
Riku-"Or you could put it that way yes."  
  
Sora-"Whatever let's just find Kairi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Kairi's running after Sora and Riku. They're about 50 feet ahead of her, and she's screaming her ass off, but they don't seem to hear her.  
  
Kairi-"Hey dumbasses! Wait for me!"  
  
Suddenly, they turn around and start running towards her. She screams at them to stop, but they smack right into her.  
  
Kairi-"Happy now? Thanks a lot morons!"  
  
Riku-"Oh...Hi Kairi..."  
  
Kairi-"Thanks a lot it's your fault I was stuck there for an extra 10 minutes!"  
  
Kairi slaps Riku with all her strength.  
  
Riku, rubbing his face-"OWW! What was that for?! Sora didn't help either!"  
  
Sora-"Oh thanks a lot Riku."  
  
Kairi tries to slap Sora, but he ducks.  
  
Kairi-"Damn you Sora! So anyway, what now?"  
  
Sora-We gotta get revenge on that...guy...and that...biker guy."  
  
Kairi-"Damn right! I think one of them was looking up my skirt as I was running out."  
  
Riku-"What happened to you Kairi? You used to be a sweet gentle girl who spent her free time picking cherries."  
  
Kairi-"Times change. Besides it was apples not cherries. I'm allergic to cherries you idiot!"  
  
Riku-"Oh yeah. I kinda forgot. Remember that pie I gave you right before we went into the club thingy?"  
  
Kairi-"Yeah...What about it?"  
  
Riku-"It was cherry."  
  
Kairi-"You idiot! I can die if I eat cherries!"  
  
Riku-"Oops. Umm...Sora made it!"  
  
Kairi-"SORA!"  
  
Sora-"Umm...My mom made it!"  
  
Kairi-"Oh well she's dead. Why did she make you a pie if you drove her crazy?"  
  
Sora-"Cause I drove her crazy even more."  
  
Kairi-"Oh. That explains it. How did you drive her so crazy anyway?"  
  
Sora-"By yelling 'Dad is gay!' and shooting the islanders."  
  
Kairi-"That would be enough to drive anybody crazy."  
  
Riku-"Damn right. It drove me crazy for years."  
  
Sora-"Please don't hurt me Riku."  
  
Riku-"Don't worry. Just don't kill anyone here...Yet."  
  
Sora-"But I wanna shoot the gun!"  
  
Kairi-"Sora, no! I already told you, not yet!"  
  
Sora-"Aww...fine."  
  
Kairi-"Good boy."  
  
Riku-"Anyway we have to get revenge on these bastards!"  
  
Sora-"You're tellin' me! Now let's charge in there and shoot 'em all!"  
  
Kairi-"Fine. We'll shoot 'em. But me and Riku need weapons first!"  
  
Sora-"Oh yeah. Umm...There's a weapon shop over there!"  
  
Kairi-"We're broke you idiot!"  
  
Sora aims his gun and shoots about 20 people on the street. Then he goes and takes their money.  
  
Riku-"Sora you just commited murder! Cool!"  
  
Sora-"Ok now we have about 2000 of...whatever this money is. That should be enough."  
  
Walking into the shop, Sora bought a couple of shotguns and threw one to Riku and to Kairi.  
  
Kairi-"Thanks Sora."  
  
Sora-"Don't thank me, thank those poor bastards outside."  
  
He nodded into the direction of the corpses outside.  
  
Riku-"Oh ok thank you dead people!"  
  
Sora-"Riku you're an idiot. This is why those bikers wanted to kill you."  
  
Riku-"Whatever! Let's kick some ass." 


	5. Rightful Beliefs

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walk down the street back towards the club thingy. What a bunch of idiots. They're gonna get wasted. Raise your hands if you agree!  
  
Riku raises his hand.  
  
Sora-"Riku what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Riku-"But...the author said to raise your hand if you think we're gonna get wasted in there...so..."  
  
Sora-"You idiot you're supposed to be on our side! You're not supposed to be voting for our death!"  
  
Riku-"But...but..."  
  
Kairi-"But nothing! Now put your hand down before I make you!"  
  
Riku-"Fine."  
  
Pouting, Riku reluctulently put his hand down.  
  
Riku-"Now that you've made me go against my rightful beliefs, are you happy now?"  
  
Kairi & Sora-"Very."  
  
Riku-"Hmph."  
  
Kicking open the door of the club, Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran in with their shotguns raised.  
  
Sora-"This is a raid! Well, it's a massacre, but whatever!"  
  
Kairi-"That's right mofos! Stick 'em up or else!"  
  
Looking bewildered, most of the bikers just raised their hands in accordance to what I said earlier.  
  
Kairi-"No you dumbasses! As in put your hands up like the cops yell when there's a bank robbery!"  
  
Random Biker-"But...you are gonna get wasted in here...you're telling me to go against my rightful belief?"  
  
Sora-"Riku I think you brainwashed some of these people."  
  
Kairi-"Dammit yes I'm telling you to go against you're rightful beliefs! Now put you're hands up and not according to what the idiot author said at the beginning of the chapter!"  
  
A little demon walked in and stabbed Kairi in the ass with it's little pointy stick thing. Then it dissapears into a rush of flames.  
  
Kairi-"Alright alright sheesh. I was just saying."  
  
Rose herself appears in all her glory.  
  
Kairi-"Hey I thought the devil was supposed to be a guy."  
  
Rose-"Well too bad! The Devil's a girl! And how dare you question my authority! And not capitilize Devil!"  
  
Kairi-"So you're telling me to go against my rightful beliefs that the devil is unimportant and a guy?"  
  
Rose burns Riku with a pillar of flames.  
  
Rose-"How many of these freaks have you brainwashed?!"  
  
Riku-"Beats me. Probably about 20 of 'em."  
  
Rose-"Grr, you...Anyway, yes you demented freak I'm telling you to go against your rightful beliefs and say that the Devil is allmighty and a girl. Now stop acting like your dumbass friend!"  
  
Kairi-"Fine. Be that way."  
  
Rose-"I will. Now say it!"  
  
Kairi-"Fine. The Devil is girl and she is allmighty. Happy now?"  
  
Rose-"Quite."  
  
Riku-"Hey babe you're hot. Wanna go out after I finish wasting these guys?"  
  
Rose-"Oooooooh Riku you're so cute! I hereby grant this boy with the power of flames! But are you sure you want to date the lady and mistress of Hell?"  
  
Riku-"Yep."  
  
Rose-"Well alright..."  
  
Kairi-"WHAT?!"  
  
Rose-"Silence human! Do you object to the Devil dating this mortal?"  
  
Kairi-"Well umm..."  
  
Riku-"Yeah Kairi leave me alone! I'm trying to score...er I mean become friends with our new friend here!"  
  
Rose-"If you object to me dating this boy, then I'll take away your ability to love!"  
  
Kairi-"I thought you were the Devil not Cupid."  
  
Rose-"Aphrodite's my sister. Love is the most evil thing next to Hell."  
  
Kairi-"Oh."  
  
Rose-"Now Riku do you want me to appear as lady and mistress of Hell or Ice Princess?"  
  
Riku-"Oh it's so hard to choose!"  
  
Rose-"I'll give you time to think. Now I have to go. I've interfered enough for now. Time to get back to hell and let you get back to killing these bikers. Cya later."  
  
Riku-"Bye." 


	6. This isn't the 70's

Sora-"Great Riku's scored a date with the Devil."  
  
Riku-"Jeolous?"  
  
Sora-"Yeah right she wasn't all that hot."  
  
A column of ice surrounds Sora, then breaks.  
  
Sora-"Oww. I think I got frostbite. Fine fine I'll stop."  
  
Kairi-"Damn you Riku. From now on we're not speaking!"  
  
Riku-"Don't be so-"  
  
Tommy-"Umm, kids? Work out your personal life later. Right now you're supposed to be trying to kill us."  
  
Riku-"Oh yeah. Hands up! And not about what the Devil said in the last chapter!"  
  
Biker in backround-"Fine we'll go against our beliefs just because you're making us. God."  
  
Riku-"You mean Devil! And yes we're making you go against your rightful will! Now everybody stop whining about that!"  
  
Biker-"Sure whatever."  
  
All the people in the room reluctulently raise their hands. Just then the bathroom door opens and Sora comes out.  
  
Sora-"I'm back. What did I miss?"  
  
Riku-"When did you sneak away to the bathroom?"  
  
Sora-"When you were fighting with the biker. Speaking of sneaking away, where's Kairi?"  
  
The other bathroom door opens and Kairi walks out.  
  
Riku-"When did she sneak away to the bathroom?!"  
  
Kairi-"Hello SORA. I snuck away right after you did. And I'm not speaking to Riku."  
  
Riku-"Come on lighten up! It's just a-"  
  
Kairi-"Sora, tell Riku that it's more than just a date. He's the one who asked in the first place."  
  
Riku-"I was just-"  
  
Kairi-"Ah ba ba! Shut up!"  
  
Riku-"Fine."  
  
Sora-"Everybody give us your weapons!"  
  
Tommy-"We have more weapons and people than you. Why should we listen to you? After all, we could waste you here and now. We're just playing along with your little games."  
  
Riku aims and kills one of the other guys in the room.  
  
Tommy-"You little bastard! I oughta kill your girlfriend here!"  
  
Rose appears again.  
  
Rose-"Nobody can kill me! I'm all-powerful!"  
  
Riku-"Wow you're my girlfriend?"  
  
Rose-"Not if you don't want me to be..."  
  
Riku-"No I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Rose-"Ok then. That's what I thought. Now who was talking about killing me?"  
  
Riku points to Tommy.  
  
Riku-"Him him him!"  
  
Tommy-"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Rose-"No need for such vile language. You're mouth needs to be washed out!"  
  
She reaches forward and rips out his tongue. Then she throws it into a washing machine and puts it back in his mouth.  
  
Tommy-"Oh look roses...and other pretty flowers...Lalalalalala."  
  
Bill-"What the hell have you done to him?!"  
  
Rose-"I washed his fucking mouth out with soap. What do you think?"  
  
Bill-"Now he's turned into a goddamn prep!"  
  
(And for those of you who don't know me (i.e. everyone) I have a thing against preps and cheerleaders. No offense to you all who might be reading this I do have some friends who are cheerleaders!)  
  
Rose-"Exactly. More of a reason for me to kill him."  
  
Tommy, wearing flowers in his hair-"Come on brothers. Let's all be happy and increase the peace."  
  
Rose, rotfl-"Now he's a hippy."  
  
(Yes I probably watch too much tv.)  
  
Bill-"Change him back you fucking bitch!"  
  
Rose-"Watch it do you wanna be a hippy too?"  
  
Bill-"I already had a phase of that 10 years ago in the 70s. Don't make me go through that crap again."  
  
Rose-"Hmph. Too bad you're becoming a hippy anyway!"  
  
Bill-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo! NOT FLOWERS AND PEACE!"  
  
A black light surrounds him. A few seconds later, it disintigrates in a white flash. Bill is standing there wearing a peace sign medallion and holding a boquet of flowers.  
  
(I have nothing against hippies. My brother raised me thinking this. And the Simpsons. Which I don't own either, or I would be taking a money shower instead of typing this.)  
  
Bill-"Peace and love my brothers!"  
  
Biker-"What the hell did you do?!"  
  
Rose-"Who might you be?"  
  
Biker-"I'm Mad Dog!"  
  
Rose-"Well then...er...Mad Dog. I simply surrounded him in a calming light that I stole from God a little while ago and now he thinks he's in the 70's."  
  
Mad Dog-"Great now he's gonna go rebel with flowers...again..."  
  
Rose-"Right then. Unfortunately it doesn't last forever, so it'll wear off soon. But it's fun watching them for now."  
  
Tommy-"Dude! Let's go put flowers in the cops' guns!"  
  
Bill-"Dude! Totally!"  
  
Just then the spell wears off. Tommy and Bill are surrounded in a black light again and emerge looking like their old, violent selves."  
  
Tommy-"What the hell just happened...I feel like I was back in the 70's! Oh well my psychiatrist can help figure that out on Monday. Now, about these damn kids!"  
  
Riku-"Haven't you given up yet? We have the devil on our side!"  
  
Tommy-"Evil can always be defeated with a cross!"  
  
He pulls out a cross made of silver and held it up at Rose.  
  
Rose-"Umm...is this supposed to be doing anything?"  
  
Tommy sighs and puts the cross away.  
  
Tommy-"I have to stop watching those old vampire movies."  
  
Rose-"Yeah you do. Anyway I'm sick of this and it's almost sunset. So let's RUN!"  
  
Riku-"Yeah!"  
  
Rose, Riku, Sora, and Kairi sprint out the door.  
  
Tommy-"Goddamn kids!" 


	7. Teenagers sure can screw up

Rose and Riku are about to go on their date. But they still have to decide where they're gonna go.  
  
Rose-"So whatcha wanna do?"  
  
Riku-"Let's go start a riot!"  
  
Rose-"Cool! Ok. Violence...hehehe."  
  
Riku-"So we're are the weapons?"  
  
Rose creates a dark blue light around Riku. It fades a second later.  
  
Rose-"There you now have...umm...demonic powers. Yeah. You can summon fire and ice and stuff."  
  
Riku-"That wasn't very descriptive."  
  
Rose-"Whatever."  
  
They run out into the middle of the beach where all the stupid couples are making out.  
  
Riku, whispering-"Should we join in?"  
  
Rose, giggling-"Oh Riku you're so bad."  
  
(Just for the record I never ever giggle in real life.)  
  
Riku jumps out of the bushes (don't ask me where they came from) and kicked one guy in the head.  
  
Guy-"What the hell was that for?"  
  
Riku, shrugging-"I was bored."  
  
With that, Riku punched him in the gut. Summoning a blade of ice to crash down on the guy next to him, he gave a battle cry.  
  
Riku-"SHIKON NO TAMA!"  
  
(For those of you who recognized that phrase, I obviously don't own Inuyasha either. And I'm not sure I got the phrase right. I used that out of pure randomness.)  
  
A huge crack appears in the earth from the impact of the ice shard, and one of the guys falls into hell.  
  
Rose-"Goodee more victims!"  
  
Riku puts a shard of ice around his fist and punches one of the guys in the gut. A huge bloody hole appears and the guy gasps for breath. He says a few final words to his girlfriend.  
  
Guy-"Remember me...in the best way possible...I cheated on you last Friday..."  
  
Girl-"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
But the guy had just died.  
  
Girl-"Well I guess I'm better off without him."  
  
Rose-"Don't worry you'll be seeing him soon in hell."  
  
Girl-"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna go where that jerk is!"  
  
But Rose had already summoned a circle of fire around her. Closing in around the girl, it stopped about an inch away from her.  
  
Rose-"Any final words?"  
  
Girl-"BITCH!"  
  
Rose-"Works for me."  
  
The fire closes in and I'll leave you to imagine the rest in your strange minds.  
  
Riku-"That's one couple dead. The rest of them have been driven insane by the violence and are killing people. Rose and Riku sleep peacefully on the beach.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Rose awakens, yawning.  
  
Rose-"Riku...Riku...Riku...RIKU WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"  
  
Riku is startled and sits bolt upright.  
  
Riku-"Where's the holy messanger!? Oh...it was a dream...Oops."  
  
Rose-"Let's go see how much damage those acne-covered teenagers did last night."  
  
They walk out to the streets. It's like Resident Evil (which I don't own either). There are bloody, burned corpses lying everywhere with shocked expressions on their faces. The cars have their tops torn off and there's signs of fire on the buildings. Rubble is lying everywhere on the streets, and everything is sitting around in a quiet trance. Screams of girls echo all around the silent streets.  
  
Rose-"Wow teenagers can do a lot."  
  
Riku-"Yep." 


	8. Demons suck

Hihi it's Rosie! I'm sick...so I'm gonna probably kinda screw up on this chapter. Anywayz...  
  
Rose-"How did a bunch of teenagers do all this though?"  
  
Riku-"Who said it was the teenagers...look!"  
  
Riku is pointing to one of the charred bodies nearby. It looks just like one of the teenagers they had annoyed last night.  
  
Rose-"I really don't think zombies did this..."  
  
Riku finally clicks something into place.  
  
Riku-"Sora! Kairi! Oh no!"  
  
Running to the club as fast as he can, he trips over a few dead people. Not the greatest thing to wake up to, but he's not gonna realize that til later. After knocking at least 20 different remains out of their burial places, getting zapped by lightning courtesy of God, and breaking down a few buildings, he finally reaches the burnt skeleton of that club where he pissed off so many. Finding one of Sora's giant shoes, he drops to his knees and screams, holding it to the sky.  
  
Riku-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, while he's screaming enough to kill an opera singer, a shadow comes out from under one of the few walls that was left over.  
  
Shadow-"Riku really! Shut up already!"  
  
Riku-"Sora is that you?!"  
  
Sora, coming out of the shadows, covers his ears.  
  
Sora-"Yes it's me. I think you killed the few windows that were left in this horrible dead place."  
  
Riku-"But how...your shoe..."  
  
Sora-"Speaking of which, I'll be taking that now."  
  
Sora pulls on his shoe, and plops on the ground.  
  
Riku-"To speak of unimportant matters, why did Squaresoft decide to make your feet so damn big anyway?"  
  
(Before I speak what I believe is the truth, I don't work at the company. If I did, there would be a Kingdom Hearts 3 out by now.)  
  
Sora-"I think the designers believed it was easier to make feet bigger and out of proportion. They have a point. Have you ever tried to draw a foot? Impossible."  
  
Riku-"You have a point there...anyway where's Kairi?"  
  
Another figure comes out of the boards.  
  
Kairi-"I'm right here you idiot. Sora, you just gave Squaresoft's biggest secret away! Dumbass!"  
  
Sora-"Oops. Faku!"  
  
Riku-"Sora when did you learn Japanese?"  
  
Sora-"I didn't. The author found it on a website just now and decided to import it in, not telling the poor uninformed freaks what it meant."  
  
Riku-"Oh. What happened to the damn bikers who wanted to kill me then?"  
  
Kairi-"They ran like hell as soon as the fire came."  
  
Riku-"What fire?"  
  
Rose-"Yeah what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kairi-"Didn't you hear? Or were you two too 'busy'?"  
  
Riku-"Kairi there's time to be jeolous later. Now what happened?"  
  
Kairi-"There was a huge wall of fire that swept over the land last night. I think the demon controlling it was calling it the Blaze of Disaster."  
  
(I'm going to make many references to my favorite video games probably. Chrono Cross, Wild Arms, etc.)  
  
Rose-"I remember him. He was my star student in demon school. He created something called the Blaze of Disaster and was talking about using it to destroy the world. But that's not the point of this story, and the author knows it! So why did she put it in here?! ONI...DISAPPEAR...THINGY!"  
  
Sora-"Great spell. I'm completely sure it'll work. I have ABSOLUTE confidence within you."  
  
Rose-"Shut up it's the author's fault not mine. She couldn't think of a better spell, so blame her."  
  
Sora-"No way I saw what happened to Riku the last time he blamed something on her."  
  
Rose-"Whatever. Anyway, everything should be back to it's normal hellish state by tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, let's just...I don't know do something until it's time to sleep and then the city is repaired."  
  
Riku-"Whatever." 


	9. The author pays a visit

All the morons went out to find something to do to pass the time.  
  
Riku-"Let's roast marshmellows on one of the burning corpses!"  
  
Rose-"Riku, I love you, I really do, but sometimes...you're just...too stupid."  
  
Riku, sniffing-"You think I'm stupid?"  
  
Rose hugged him.  
  
Rose-"Of course not. I'm just saying sometimes you say...not the smartest things."  
  
Riku-"Oh ok then."  
  
Riku hugs her and lifts her off the ground. She screams and Kairi rolls her eyes at Sora. Sora and Kairi back away slowly.  
  
Riku-"Where you guys goin'?"  
  
Sora-"We'll just leave you two alone..."  
  
Rose-"No no no it's ok. Please, don't mind us."  
  
Kairi-"Ok. *she coughs*slut*coughs again*"  
  
Rose-"Excuse me?! I'll kick yo ass!"  
  
Kairi-"You wanna piece of me?!"  
  
Rose-"Bring it on bitch!"  
  
Kairi-"You've just been trying to steal Riku ever since you came in your flashy firey entrance!"  
  
Kairi socks her in the gut, and she flies up in the air.  
  
Rose-"Whaddya mean steal!? Gimme a break, whydoncha! You weren't even dating Riku!"  
  
Spin kicking Kairi in the face and flying up higher with her devilish black wings, she stared down.  
  
Kairi-"That's not the point!"  
  
Kairi jumped to try to get her, but to no avail. Rose flew up higher, dodging the blows easily.  
  
Rose-"Just give up he loves me not you!"  
  
Kairi-"How do you know!?"  
  
Riku-"Umm...this is flattering and all...but babe, didn't you say something when the author was asleep about that if we're still awake by sunset then the blaze will consume us because it's undoing its damage?"  
  
Rose-"Oh damn you're right...and it's almost sunset...crap!"  
  
They all lay down and go to sleep. The next morning, Kairi wakes Rose up roughly.  
  
Kairi-"Wake up bitch. It's time we finished our fight."  
  
Rose-"What the hell it's 6 am..."  
  
Kairi-"So? Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes."  
  
Rose-"Fine...sheesh."  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Rose walks on the beach with Sora and Riku behind her. Kairi is standing there looking pissed.  
  
Kairi-"Ok bitch you're in for it!"  
  
Rose-"Kairi just chill. Riku chose me over you. That's that. And anyone can see why. I'm much better looking."  
  
Kairi-"WHAT!? Anyone can see I'm better then you! You look like a first class hooker!"  
  
Rose-"That's it!"  
  
Getting out her black glitter dust of evil, she sprinkled it on Kairi.  
  
Rose-"Oh evil spirits of wherever the hell we are, mayhap this maiden forever be cursed with the ability to charm only those with no hearts!"  
  
Sora-"What kind of spell was that?"  
  
Rose-"The best one the author could come up with. And it's besides the point that I'm supposed to be the author's representive, considering she named me after her and is acting like she would if she got transported here."  
  
Riku-"Wow."  
  
A bolt of lightning flashes, and a girl who looks very much like Rose appears.  
  
Girl-"Hey it's me!"  
  
Kairi-"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Girl-"I'm the author! Rose! But call me Rosy 'cause otherwise I'm gonna get really confused."  
  
Rose-"Sure why not...So what new fanfiction are ya workin' on now? Even if that means abandoning us for a while..."  
  
Rosy-"I'm gonna start writin' an Inuyasha fic about Kagome and Miroku falling in love and Sango and Inuyasha falling in love! Sounds twisted but oh well."  
  
Rose-"Yes...yes it does sound twisted...anyway our esteemed readers can keep an eye out for that one...So why are you here?"  
  
Rosy-"To tell you and Kairi not to fight. You'll just end up killing eachother anyway. There is a time to confront eachother in battle, but it isn't now. Don't kill eachother yet."  
  
Kairi-"But you're the one making us do this."  
  
Rosy-"Well I'm also being the prophet of the future. And I don't care that I'm writing this it's the voices in my head. So there."  
  
Rose-"Umm...yeah...sure...whatever you say...right..."  
  
Rosy-"Well I have to go now! Otherwise the spirits are gonna kill me! Bye!"  
  
She disappears in a flash of light. Rose, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stare at each other.  
  
Rose-"The prophet said we can't kill each other. Even if we decide to fight she'll make us stop...Hmph. And I was gonna kick your ass too...Well come on Riku."  
  
Her and Riku walk off. Kairi screams for them to wait, but they don't pay attention. 


	10. Music Number!

Hihi it's me again! I'm not sick anymore...well I haven't been all week. So this chapter won't be a messed up as the last one! Which had a slight clerical error but is fixed...I think. Anyway umm...forget it just read...I suck at introductions...And I don't own the song in this chapter either! It was just inspiration to put it in...  
  
Ok so Kairi eventually caught up to the...fire crossed...lovers...and whacked Riku in the head.  
  
Riku-"What the hell was that for!?"  
  
Kairi-"'Cause."  
  
Riku-"Can't you ever come up with a good reason for anything?"  
  
Kairi-"Come up with a good excuse for you dating this bitch."  
  
Rose smacks her, and flies up in the air.  
  
Rose-"You know, you could at least wait until we're actually supposed to fight 'til you actually try to invoke my demonic powers.  
  
Kairi-"But the same chick who told us that is controlling our actions!"  
  
Rose-"Yeah whatever..."  
  
Kairi-"And you'e the reincarnation of the author in this evil fic!"  
  
Rose-"Something like that. But not reincarnation. She's not dead."  
  
Kairi-"Whatever! I'd like to see you come up with a better word for it."  
  
Rose-"Personification. She's using me as her host because No. 1, she's not the devil. No offense Rosy."  
  
A huge wall of flames appears, and spells out "NONE TAKEN."  
  
Sora, appearing from nowhere-"Cool."  
  
Rose-"Anyway, No. 2, she doesn't want to walk around with you..."  
  
She gestures at Kairi.  
  
Riku-"Ok, this is nice and all, but does this have anything to do with the main story line? Aren't we supposed to be trying to save me from the evil bastard biker guy who tried to kill me?"  
  
Sora-"I thought this was a record of our escapades in a new area, which really sucks. But does our island suck more or not?"  
  
Kairi-"I don't know. It's hard to compare."  
  
Riku-"Who cares right now! Let's sing!"  
  
Sora-"Ok!"  
  
Kairi-"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"  
  
Riku-"Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween."  
  
Sora-"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night."  
  
Rose-"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat 'til the neighbors gonna die of fright, it's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween."  
  
Riku-"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."  
  
Sora-"I am the one hiding under you stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."  
  
Rose-"This is Halloween, this is Halloween."  
  
Kairi-"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
  
Riku-"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."  
  
Rose-"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..."  
  
Sora-"Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green."  
  
Kairi-"Aren't you scared?"  
  
Sora-"Well that's just fine, say it once say it twice take a chance and roll the dice ride with the moon in the dead of night."  
  
Riku-"Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween!"  
  
Rose-"I am the clown with the tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace."  
  
Kairi-"I am the who when you call 'Who's there?', I am the wind blowing through your hair."  
  
Riku-"I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright."  
  
Sora-"This is Halloween, this is Halloween."  
  
All-"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"  
  
Rose-"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare."  
  
Riku&Sora-"That's our job, but we're not mean in our town of Halloween."  
  
All-"In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise."  
  
Kairi-"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin this is Halloween, everyone scream, won't ya please make way for a very special guy."  
  
All-"Our man Jack is King of the PUmpkin patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King."  
  
Sora-"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"  
  
Riku-"In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
  
All-"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la wee ! (In backround) Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"  
  
Ok wasn't that fun? I'm obsessed with that movie, so I just had to put that in! I was singing it last night while I was trick or treating with my friends...It was so much fun! Ok so I'll try to get back on the main plot of the story next chapter. But the randomness is fun! Don't you think? 


	11. Off to prison we go

Okies it's me again! Don't ask me why I do this whole introduction thing I just do. Anywayz in this chapter I'm gonna try and get back on the main plot! But I don't know how successful I'm gonna be...hehe. And I apologize for this story getting taken off, but I think I fixed that error. So enjoy!  
  
The whole gang is breathing heavily after their little number.  
  
Riku-"That was fun...we should go to Halloween Town sometime."  
  
Rose-"You were supposed to. But the author tragically skewed the plotline and ruined your chances at that. But you may have hope."  
  
Sora-"Damn."  
  
Kairi, pointing at Rose-"It's all you're fault!"  
  
Rose-"Don't blame me. I'm just the personification, remember?"  
  
Riku-"I hate to break up yet another fight, but we still have to hunt down those bikers."  
  
Rose, sighing-"Riku's right. Let's go..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Judge-"And we find you guilty for killing this poor biker."  
  
Riku-"But he held a gun to my head in chapters 2 and 3! Weren't you keeping track?!"  
  
Judge-"Yes I was. But why didn't you bring the issue to court?"  
  
Rose-"You just want everything brought to court so you can feel powerful."  
  
The Judge curls up and sucks his thumb.  
  
Judge-"So? Is it wrong to want to feel powerful?"  
  
Rose-"In your power hungry case, yes it is."  
  
Judge-"Overruled! I say that you 5 kids-"  
  
Riku-"Four."  
  
Judge-"Five. You dare question me?"  
  
Riku-"Me, Rose, Sora, Kairi. That's 4."  
  
Judge-"Whatever! For that, you have to do an extra week of time in jail!"  
  
Riku-"How much was the sentence before?"  
  
Judge-"A week."  
  
Riku-"Dammit 2 weeks in jail."  
  
Judge, banging his gavel-"Court dismissed! Take them away!"  
  
Riku-"There was no one to dismiss. Except you and us."  
  
Judge-"Do you want an extra week in jail?"  
  
Riku-"Uhh...no..."  
  
Judge-"Ok then! Court dismissed! Take them away!"  
  
A bunch of cops come and handcuff the 4 children.  
  
Rose-"Hey hey hey! One more thing!"  
  
Judge-"Oh god what now?"  
  
Rose-"Aren't I a bit young to go to jail? I'm only 12!!"  
  
Judge-"You'd rather be seperated from your friends?"  
  
Rose-"Riku's the oldest, and he's 15. That's too young to go to jail anyway!"  
  
Judge-"Whatever!! You're all sentenced to juvie then!"  
  
Rose-"You're only 17 yourself. You're too young to be a judge."  
  
Judge-"Shut up you annoying brat!!"  
  
Rose-"Why don't you?!"  
  
Judge-"Take them away already!"  
  
Police Guy 1-"Sorry. The girl who argues bites!"  
  
Judge-"Then use a sedative!"  
  
Police Guy 1-"Tried it."  
  
Judge-"Just take the damn brats away!"  
  
Police Guy 2-"Oh fine. We'll put the girl in a strait jacket."  
  
Dragging Rose and leading Riku, Sora, and Kairi, they solumnly went to juvie to await their fate of 2 weeks of eating horrible food. You know, I really think jails, cafeterias, juvie, and airplanes share the same cookbook. But I've never tasted jail or juvie, so I wouldn't know. But definetely cafeterias and airplanes. I've never had plane food, but I've smelled it! Damn! What the hell died and made that food? Anyway, enough of my insight on bad food. But that's the end of the chapter! Now if you review, I'll give you a plate of chocolate chip cookies! 


	12. Never put the Devil in prison

Hi again! *gives kitsunedemon a plate of chocolate chip cookies* I told you! Anyway, time to show you what happens when you try to send the devil to juvie!\  
  
Sora-"Who's idea was it to kill them anyway? I just wanted to hurt 'em..."  
  
Riku-"I blame...I blame...I blame that demon."  
  
Kairi-"But Riku...it's your fault."  
  
Rose-"Silence mortal!"  
  
Kairi-"Hmph."  
  
While talking, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Rose are marching in a line. Off to the lunch line. Poor kids. Having to put up with that horrible food. It's people like us that cause them to go there. Actually, it's people like them, but whatever. Let's just say it's society's fault. You can blame anything on society! But I've gone off topic.  
  
Riku, looking at the menu-"Beans, beans, chicken surprise, and turpentine coffee. Oh look they're serving snake again...Oh how my heart leaps."  
  
Rose-"Aww don't worry honey everything'll be ok soon. It's only a two week sentence and we've been here for...a day. But I'm sure it'll get better...oh what the f*** am I saying it's gonna be horrible! We'll never get out of here 'cause we're gonna keep killing these freaks. Dammit I blame society!"  
  
Sora-"You can blame everything on society."  
  
Riku-"I knew there was an upside to it."  
  
Rose-"But it did get us thrown in here."  
  
Riku-"Whatever at least we're not in here as long as some of the other freaks. I...'overheard' this one kid saying he was gonna be stuck here for a year..."  
  
Rose-"If we got landed in here for two weeks just for killing some guy, you gotta wonder what he did..."  
  
The guy walks by, and answers her question.  
  
Kid-"I killed the leader of society."  
  
Riku-"Cool."  
  
He keeps walking. They go to get their food. Sora gets to the counter.  
  
Lady-"That'll be 1000 yen."  
  
Sora-"You're charging me?! In juvie?! For yen?!"  
  
Lady-"Yep."  
  
Sora-"But...but...but...but I don't have any yen! I only have munny..."  
  
Lady-"Fine whatever! What's money in equivilant to yen?"  
  
Sora counts on his fingers. He screams.  
  
Sora-"But I flunked math!"  
  
Rose-"Here! You can use this money when you go to hell, you fucking bitch!"  
  
Lady-"Kids are rude these days..."  
  
Rose-"Damn right!"  
  
They walk on to see what they got.  
  
Riku-"Great...the chicken surprise is plastic, the snake is beaver, and the coffee is hot chocolate."  
  
Rose-"So much for wishful thinking that this place isn't all bad..."  
  
They dump their meal in the trash and go out to break rocks.  
  
Kairi-"I thought this kind of labor was for actual prisoners!"  
  
Rose-"You wish..."  
  
Riku-"I'm tired."  
  
Sora-"We just started!"  
  
Riku-"So? What's your point? This is hard work!"  
  
Rose-"AISHITERURIKUNASHAZAMA!"  
  
Sora-"What the hell was that?"  
  
Riku-"Whatever it was, it had the words 'love' and my name in it!"  
  
Suddenly, the rocks disappear.  
  
Rose-"The rocks disappeared for you, Riku my love."  
  
Riku-"Aww thanks baby."  
  
She hugs him. Kairi rolls her eyes, and Sora slinks to the side.  
  
Rose-"Time to bust outta here..."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Rose-"YOU ALL SUCK! YOU COULDN'T KILL A LLAMA IF IT WAS ASLEEP AND ITS LEGS WERE CUT OFF!"  
  
All the people start coming to kill her, and they end up fighting each other. It had something to do with shoving each other and stuff. The guards come to break it up, and leave the doors open. Riku, Rose, Sora, and Kairi walk out.  
  
Rose-"That was easy."  
  
Kairi, screaming at the author-"Why do you always put me last, huh?"  
  
Rosy appears for a sec.  
  
Rosy-"'Cause you look enough like a slut to be kept back."  
  
She disappears before Kairi tries to hurt her.  
  
Kairi-"Damn you!"  
  
So how didja like that? Never put the Devil in juvie, kids! 


	13. Future Forms

Woohoo back to more freakishness! Although I wish more people would review...if you're reading this, review the damn story! I'm not a morning person...^_^  
  
Riku-"I'm kinda gettin' sick of this place...There's nothing else to do."  
  
Sora-"I know...we killed the bikers and got sent to juvie. Can we even do anything else?"  
  
Kairi-"I highly doubt it."  
  
Rose-"Maybe I'll make the author do a complete rewrite of Kingdom Hearts to add to this..."  
  
Sora-"Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
Rose-"Uh, never mind."  
  
Suddenly another version of Sora appears, followed by one of Riku and Kairi.  
  
Riku-"Uh, hi."  
  
Other Riku-"You should be damn glad you didn't have to go through what we did!"  
  
Other Sora-"We went through hell!"  
  
Other Kairi-"What they said."  
  
Kairi-"Cool there's two of me!"  
  
Other Kairi-"You're not supposed to know this, but what the hell. There's a never ending number of you, one for every second in time. Past and future versions of you, and you're the present. But in our time, we're the present, and you're the past. You see?"  
  
Kairi-"My head hurts..."  
  
Rose-"I'm not surprised. But what about my doubles?"  
  
Other Sora-"Nope, you're special."  
  
Rose-"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing..."  
  
Other Riku shrugs.  
  
Riku-"I'm confused..."  
  
Sora-"I wonder..."  
  
Other Sora-"What?"  
  
Sora shoots other Sora in the arm.  
  
Other Sora-"Owww! What the f***?!"  
  
Sora-"Will that happen to me too?"  
  
Other Sora-"Damn right it will! Anyone else wanna hurt their future beings?"  
  
They all shake their heads.  
  
Riku-"Tell me! What happens to me?"  
  
Other Riku-"You get stuck behind a door for all eternity."  
  
Riku-"Hahahahahahaha you got stuck you got stuck."  
  
Other Riku-"You wanna start somethin'?!"  
  
Other Sora-"Be careful. If you hurt him now, you'll have that injury 'cause it'll have supposedly already have happened to you."  
  
Other Riku-"Dammit..."  
  
Riku-"This is fascinating and all, but I'm confused. Why the hell are you guys here?"  
  
Other Kairi-"To warn you, or tell you, that you should leave. NOW. And a Kingdom Hearts rewrite wouldn't be so bad...Remember, you're choices affect our chances."  
  
Rose-"Thanks. But that's a rip-off of some stupid insurance commercial!" (Which I don't own or have any part in.)  
  
Rosy appears again.  
  
Rosy-"Fine I'll do the damn rewrite. I'm running out of ideas for this story anyway. I'd put it in a different story, but that would confuse me too much."  
  
Rose-"Ok good."  
  
Rosy-"I bid you...adiu! So I don't know how to spell it, who gives a goddamn."  
  
She disappears.  
  
Rose-"But I kinda like it here..."  
  
Rosy appears again, exasperated.  
  
Rosy-"Make up your damn mind! I'm not in a good mood in the mornings!"  
  
Rose-"Umm..."  
  
Rosy-"Screw it I'll decide for myself."  
  
She disappears right as Kairi tries to tackle her.  
  
Kairi-"Dammit so close!"  
  
Other Sora/Riku/Kairi-"What about us? Do we get a part in this?"  
  
Rose-"Will you just leave already? You've confused us enough!"  
  
Other...let's say idiots for now...-"Fine."  
  
OR-"We know when we're not wanted."  
  
OK-"We'll just be going now."  
  
OS-"*sniff* Bye."  
  
They all disappear.  
  
Kairi-"So much for finding out our other fate." 


	14. Dancing freaks

Ok I've been a lazy ass and I haven't been updating but I've decided to write more. Plus I've been on vacation lately so...yeah. I still haven't decided whether I'm going to make the rewrite a seperate story or not, but I probably will. And at the urging of my friend (she hit me a few times), I've planned a surprise for this chapter. So READ! You've probably been expecting it, but oh well. And for those of you reading, REVIEW! I like the feedback of my readers and the story could change on their comments! So REVIEW dammit! Hehe...I'll just start the fic now...  
  
Disclaimer that I should probably make-I'm going to feature a certain group in this chapter that I shouldn't take the risk of saying the name of...but I'll call them the Town People. That should give you enough clues, not to mention the way I make refrences to them in the chapter.  
  
After the events of the future selves, the group walks along the airstrip and talks about the encounter.  
  
Riku-"I say when we know we're gonna die soon anyway we should do a bunch of bad stuff to hurt ourselves just to spite them."  
  
Sora-"But don't what they do affect us too?"  
  
Riku-"Only when we get to the point in time when they actually did the stuff. But since technically when we do stuff it'll have already happened and it'll probably kill us anyway, we can annoy them."  
  
Kairi-"...Nice plan. But remember, there's also the billions of other versions of us that will get affected too."  
  
Riku-"What's your point?"  
  
Kairi-"When the past versions get our screw-ups done to them, they could do the same thing to spite us."  
  
Riku-"As I said, we'll probably be dead anyway."  
  
Sora-"Stupid parallel universes..."  
  
Rose-"I feel so left out."  
  
Kairi-"You're the one with demonic powers. How d'you think we feel?"  
  
Rose-"True enough. I'm going for pizza to ponder all this. Maybe I'll have a talk with God on why the hell he created all these damn parallel universes."  
  
She goes off to some random pizza place.  
  
Kairi-"I'm gonna go sit on the beach and hope the water takes me away from here..."  
  
She walks off in the other direction.  
  
Riku-"Did they leave us alone deliberately?"  
  
Sora shrugs.  
  
Sora-"So...wanna go to the sauna?"  
  
Riku-"What the hell!?"  
  
Sora-"Let's pretend I never said that..."  
  
Riku-"Please."  
  
Sora-"How 'bout the night club?"  
  
Riku-"It's the middle of the day."  
  
Sora-"So? They have singing guys that freak dance with the air."  
  
Riku-"And you want to watch this...why?"  
  
Sora-"Umm...it's something to do, isn't it?"  
  
Riku-"Er...right...sure..."  
  
Sora-"Great!"  
  
He grabs Riku's arm and practically drags him to the club thing. When they get inside, hot lights beam down on them and steam fills the room. The Town People are, like Sora said, freak dancing with the empty air up on the stage, singing some stupid song.  
  
Riku, whispering to Sora-"They're gay, aren't they..."  
  
But Sora's already shakin' his butt to the music. Riku shakes his head, and wishes he hadn't come. Or did he?  
  
Riku's Concious (cant spell it), straight side (RCSS)-'Of course you want to leave.'  
  
Riku's Concious, gay side (RCGS)-'No you don't...go out there and dance to the music...Dance with Sora...'  
  
RCSS-'No don't listen to him! Go to the pizza place with your girlfriend!'  
  
RCGS-'No dammit! Go dance with Sora! You know you want to...'  
  
Against his better judgement, Riku starts to walk towards Sora.  
  
RCSS-'No no no! Leave now!'  
  
Riku pauses for a second.  
  
RCGS-'Move your ass over there, soldier!'  
  
He continues to walk towards Sora, in a strange trance.  
  
RCGS-'That's right...nice and slow now...'  
  
RCSS-'Noooooooo!'  
  
RCGS-'Oh shut up!'  
  
(Let's assume they were an angel and a devil on his shoulders.)  
  
RCGS runs over and stabs his devil stick thing through RCSS's gut.  
  
RCSS-'Nooooooo-[gurgling sounds, then silence]'  
  
RCGS-'Yes...now go over to Sora...'  
  
Riku continues walking over there. He's behind Sora, then pauses.  
  
RCGS-'Wrap your arms around his waist, do I have to spell it out for you?'  
  
Riku nods slowly. He puts his arms slowly around Sora's waist.  
  
RCGS-'I give up. You're on your own.'  
  
Riku shrugs. Sora looks behind him, and sees Riku.  
  
Sora-"Ri...Riku?"  
  
Riku nods. (So much for intelligence.)  
  
Sora-"Oh Riku, I've always dreamed of this day. Hold me!"  
  
Riku-"But I am..."  
  
Sora-"Oh whatever."  
  
They dance for the rest of the night. 


	15. God isn't as graceful as we thought

Ok I put chapter 14 up today and I'll try to get this one up and maybe even 16! Doubt it though...Anyway, I can't think of an intro except Happy 2 days after Turkey Day! Yay!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rose-"GIMME MY GODDAMN SAUSAGE PIZZA BITCH!"  
  
Waitress-"God hold on you don't have to be so pushy."  
  
Rose-"Isn't it against Pizza Shack rules to be chewing gum while you work?"  
  
Waitress-"Isn't it against state laws for a kid to have a credit card?"  
  
Rose-"As a public servent, you're supposed to be kind, nice, and courteous."  
  
Waitress-"I'm a teenager, cut me a break."  
  
Rose-"Then lay off and bring me my damn pizza."  
  
Waitress-"Kids shouldn't talk like that."  
  
Rose-"Teenagers shouldn't be calling kids who'll be teenagers on January 4th kids when it's November 29th."  
  
Waitress-"If that made any sense..."  
  
Rose-"I want my damn pizza!"  
  
Waitress-"God, god, fine, here."  
  
Rose-"You had it the whole time? That's it, no tip for you!"  
  
The waitress flips her off and walks away. Rose scarfs down the pizza. Then she sits back and has a talk with God.  
  
In Heaven...  
  
Rose wanders around up to the gate.  
  
Rose-"Hey! Lemme in! And where's the usual guy who's here?!"  
  
Angel Gabriel-"Sick. And you're the Devil, you can't come in."  
  
Rose-"I needa ask God some importent questions!"  
  
AG-"So? Run 'em by me."  
  
Rose-"Get the f*** outta the way!"  
  
AG-"Good people don't say words like that."  
  
Rose-"Isn't there supposed to be some Love Thy Neighbor thing? I'm close enough to your neighbor, so lemme in!"  
  
AG-"No!"  
  
Suddenly there's a huge crash, and God his self appears at the gates.  
  
God-"What's going on here?"  
  
Rose-"He won't let me in to talk to you!"  
  
God-"Gabriel, she's my neice! Let her in!"  
  
AG-"How is the devil your neice!?"  
  
God-"Lucifer was my wife's sister's husband's sister's husband's brother's wife's brother. She's the child of Lucifer."  
  
AG-"So? Lucifer never had a kid."  
  
God-"He had a one-night-stand with a demon and the kid here killed him."  
  
AG-"Ok this is confusing now..."  
  
Rose-"Uncle, kick him out he's being mean!"  
  
AG-"She's a brat isn't she..."  
  
Rose-"You think I like being related to the powers above? I'm supposed to be totally evil, do you know what this would do to my reputation if people found out?"  
  
AG-"Brat..."  
  
God-"Anyway, what did you need to ask me?"  
  
Rose-"Two things. One, why did you make so many alternate universes?"  
  
God-"That was my brother's work...and I can't undo it. So too bad if it annoys you. What else?"  
  
Rose-"I've been getting strange vibes from Riku lately..."  
  
God-"Lemme check my crystal ball thingy..."  
  
He closes his eyes and rubs his head.  
  
God-"I'd watch out for him...I'm not saying anything else."  
  
Rose-"Real helpful..."  
  
God laughs.  
  
God-"Now begone with you!"  
  
Rose jumps off a cloud.  
  
Rose-"Bye! Stay outta my kingdom!"  
  
God-"I wouldn't wanna go near it!  
  
Rose-"Then screw youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
God-"Stay away from my kingdom from now on!"  
  
Rose-"Gladly!" 


	16. Dimension's are confusing

*Gives Kei=Hao=Asakura cookies*So much for getting chapter 16 up on the same days as 14 and 15...anyway, here ya go! And once again: Disclaimer-I don't own any of this crap. Except myself and the storyline. Or at least most of it. Just not the part in Kingdom Hearts land. The characters, they belong to the company. So don't blame me!  
  
Kairi's sittin' on the beach talkin' to herself. Or you can call it her concience.  
  
Kairi-"I don't think either Sora or Riku love me."  
  
Kairi Concience-"One of 'em's got to."  
  
Kairi-"They don't. Riku's addicted to that creepy devil girl and Sora...I don't think Sora's walking the straight path through the woods."  
  
KC-"You and your creepy comparisons/metaphors/whatever those things are."  
  
Kairi-"Excuse me for trying to make my speech interesting."  
  
KC-"Well stop."  
  
Kairi-"God fine. ANYWAY, I want Riku to like me..."  
  
KC-"Then dye your hair some creepy color. Do something different. God knows that boy is weird."  
  
Kairi-"Hmm..."  
  
As she thinks, we'll go back to Riku and Sora.  
  
Riku's thinking to himself.  
  
Riku-'I can never tell Rose about this, never, never, never.'  
  
Riku's other side of his brain-'Sure you can. Just tell her "Hey, I'm gay."'  
  
Riku-'No! I can't! Besides, I'm not gay, I'm bi.'  
  
(Time out for a sec. I'm only making Riku and Sora gay because my friend made me. She kept going 'What the hell is wrong with you, make them gay!' So that's why I'm doing this...)  
  
ROSOHB-'Come on. How bad can it be?'  
  
Riku-'Fine...'  
  
He walks out of the club to the pizza place. Walking in and seeing Rose from where she fell. He went over to her.  
  
Rose-"Hey Riku."  
  
Riku-"Uh, hi. Listen, I have something important to tell you."  
  
Rose-"Ok...sure what is it?"  
  
Riku-"Let's go outside..."  
  
Rose-"Alright..."  
  
In an alleyway next to the pizza place, Riku is having a lil trouble.  
  
Riku-"Ok...this isn't easy..."  
  
Rose-"Just say it dammit."  
  
Riku-"Fine. I'M GAY! G-A-Y! NOT STRAIGHT LOVES GUYS DOESN'T FIND GIRLS SEXY! I AM GAY! Well, bi, but...AND I LOVE SORA!"  
  
He runs off as fast as he can, with Rose staring after him.  
  
Rose-"So that was the vibe I was feeling...Oh well. I'll go to Cloud."  
  
She disappears in a warp to FF land. And since this would be a proper time, let's go check on the other world, the one where the stuff in Kingdom Hearts took place.  
  
In an alternate universe...  
  
*Sci-fi music*  
  
Carnage is wreaking in space. Chunks of meteors are flying around. A young teenage boy with blue hair's body is sitting in space. Hey, wait a second.  
  
Mystical Narrating Voice-"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?! Wrong game!"  
  
Teenager, Ashley to Wild Arms 2 fans-"Umm, I'm supposed to be here. I just killed some boss at the end of Disc 1 and now I'm sitting here waiting for that chick and the wolf to guide me home."  
  
MNV-"Are you sure this is the right space? I'm looking for Kingdom Hearts land that those kids came from and ended up on that beach place."  
  
Ashley-"Oh yeah, that's 3 doors down. Wrong dimension door."  
  
MNV-"Oh, thanks. Hope that girl and wolf find you soon."  
  
Ashley-"Thanks. Here they come now. I have to be dead again."  
  
A girl and a wolf walk up.  
  
Anastasia (girl)-"Hey, who are you?"  
  
(By the way, the voice appears as a ball of light.)  
  
MNV-"I'm here from the wrong dimension. Now I have to go."  
  
Lucied (wolf)-"Hoowwwwwwwwwwwwl!"  
  
Anastasia-"Shut up Lucied! Anyway, see ya around."  
  
MNV-"Bye!"  
  
The Voice leaves that dimension and ends up in another one. This time she's in a huge field with a bunch of kids on brooms and a bunch of metal balls flying around. Then a whistle sounds. One of the kids flies down and talks to her.  
  
Kid (Harry Potter)-"Hey, what are you doing here, you're interrupting the match!"  
  
MNV-"I'm trying to find the right dimension!"  
  
Harry-"Which one are you looking for?! We have to get back to the match!"  
  
MNV-"Kingdom Hearts, the one where those kids who used to live there who got transported to that beach place lived."  
  
Harry-"Next door. Now leave!"  
  
MNV-"God, fine, kids these days."  
  
A blue warp opens and the light floats in it. Harry loses the match. This time, she's in the middle of a huge battle field. A blonde archer with pointy ears rushes past her. He does a doubletake upon seeing the light and runs over to her.  
  
Elf (Legolas, obviously)-"What the hell are you doing here?! This is the battle of Helm's Deep! You can't interrupt! We could lose!"  
  
MNV-"Excuse me, I'm just trying to get to the damn Kingdom Hearts dimension where those stupid kids I'm keeping track of used to live!"  
  
Legolas-"10 dimensions over! Damn! Now get outta here!"  
  
MNV-"I hope you lose! And I swear if I don't get it this time..."  
  
She disappears in a yellow warp and Legolas's side wins the battle. This time the light is in a city covered in wreakage. There's a bunch of little black shadows with antennaes running around. The light sees a ninja girl hiding under a table. Floating over to it, the ninja (Yuffie) motions for the light to come over.  
  
MNV-"What happened?"  
  
Yuffie-"The keyblade master never showed up and the Heartless took over everything."  
  
MNV-"That all?"  
  
Yuffie-"And this is the last world remaining."  
  
MNV-"Oh well, you're on your own. Bye!"  
  
Yuffie-"NOOOO!"  
  
The light is in the dimension lobby. Then two bigger lights with a smaller light in the middle show up.  
  
Smaller light-"Dimension police. We hear you've disrupted 3 other dimensions and screwed up the natural order."  
  
MNV-"But I was just trying to-"  
  
SL-"No buts."  
  
MNV-"I had to check on-"  
  
SL-"None of that either."  
  
MNV-"I wanted to check on the Kingdom Hearts world where those kids I'm looking after came from!"  
  
SL-"Well you didn't have enough training if it took you 4 tries to get the world you wanted. How many times do you have to stop for directions?!"  
  
MNV-"Umm..."  
  
SL-"You're going back to training school!"  
  
MNV-"NO!"  
  
The two bigger lights grab her and drag her off towards the academy. 


	17. Sweet Sorrow

This will be the last chapter...then I will concentrate on my other fics for a while and eventually get to that Kingdom Hearts re-write. (I promise I will! I've just been neglecting my other fics so I have to work on them.) Anyway...here's the last chapter.  
  
Anyway, back to Kairi. She's lying on the beach, and a hot blonde guy walks up to her.  
  
Blonde-"Excuse me, but do you have the time?"  
  
Kairi-"Umm...yeah...It's time for you to kiss me!"  
  
The blonde shrugs.  
  
Blonde-"Alright then."  
  
They make out on the beach for 20 minutes. Then Kairi realizes something and stops. The blonde dude groans.  
  
Kairi-"Not to interrupt this beautiful moment, but what's your name?"  
  
Blonde-"Eric...can we go back to kissing now?"  
  
Kairi-"Yup."  
  
Let's leave those two alone and check on Sora and Riku.  
  
Riku-"Sora...I don't know how to tell ya this...but I think..."  
  
Sora-"Is this one of those tear jerking moments where you say you've found another man?"  
  
Riku-"No! Well...kinda. I don't think I'm gay. I think I love Kairi."  
  
Sora-"Dammit! Are you sure??"  
  
Riku looks at Sora. Then Kairi's face flashes in his mind.  
  
Riku-"Yes. I'm sorry Sora..."  
  
Sora-"It's ok. I understand. Kairi's a great girl."  
  
Riku-"Well I guess I should go find her now..."  
  
Sora-"Yeah...and Riku? Good luck."  
  
Riku-"Thanks."  
  
He runs off to the beach. Seeing Kairi with the blonde dude, he runs up and punches him.  
  
Eric-"Hey whaddya think you're doin'?!"  
  
Riku pulls Kairi up and takes her hands in his.  
  
Riku-"Kairi...I love you..."  
  
Kairi-"Oh Riku...I'm so happy...I love you too."  
  
Ok that's it I'm not good at writing sappy scenes. I'll make a long story short by telling what happened to all the characters.  
  
Sora-Found someone in that bar and went to Alaska so he wouldn't have to see the freaks of Vice City again. Got haunted by Tommy Vercetti's ghost.  
  
Riku&Kairi-Happily married. Now expecting their second child, a girl to be named Akina.  
  
Rose-Made Cloud a devil. They live in Hell together and rule over.  
  
Alternate personalities-Hate them all for how much they screwed up their lives.  
  
************** * * ***********  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* ************ ********  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * ***********  
  
END (kinda ruined the effect but I was having trouble with the N) 


	18. Goodbye Party

I decided to write a final chapter which would be like a closing, "to-be-continued" type of thing. Although I don't know what kind of atmosphere Right Thurr is gonna set...but hey, if they play it at all my school dances, it's an awesome song!  
  
A woman in a grey suit walks out. She has black hair pulled back in a bun, which is held in place by a chopstick. Under the stupd jacket, she's wearing a white blouse, and a grey skirt. Her eyes are closed. She looks up and opens her eyes. Then she tears off the stupid suit and resumes her normal clothes.  
  
Rose-"Surprise! Bet you didn't expect this, did you? Not so long after I ended the story!"  
  
She sighed.  
  
Rose-"It's been over 3 months since I first started this fanfic. It doesn't seem like a long time, but this story is like a child to me. I've been inspired by some cool authors, but most especially my friend/favorite ff.net author, Evilmini86! I just hope he doesn't kill me for throwing him in here..."  
  
Evilmini walks out and pounds me on the head.  
  
Evilmini-"Whaddya mean, throw me in?? I'm an important element of your writing career!"  
  
(Okay, so he doesn't really act like that. I just needed to throw in some element of comedy.)  
  
Rose-"Okaaay...anyway, let's bring out our lovely cast of characters! All our dear friends! Except for Kairi."  
  
Everyone walks out. Just 'cause I feel like wasting space, I'm gonna list each and every one that had a part in this story. Kinda like a graduation thing. I'll even give 'em awards! Golden shiny things in the shape of a papou fruit that say "I survived this goddamn story!"  
  
Sora!  
  
Riku!  
  
Kairi!  
  
Tidus!  
  
Wakka!  
  
Selphie!  
  
Tommy Vercetti!  
  
Bill!  
  
All those miscelaneous bikers!  
  
The teenagers that offered to be extras and make out on the beach!  
  
Other Sora!  
  
Other Riku!  
  
Other Kairi!  
  
The Mystical Narratoring Voice! (MNV)  
  
Ashley!  
  
Anastasia!  
  
Lucied! (How is a wolf supposed to carry a trophy...)  
  
Harry Potter!  
  
Legolas!  
  
Yuffie!  
  
The dimension police!  
  
That blonde guy Eric!  
  
Rose-"And of course, myself! I had to travel with them forever...Oh, and I'm sorry about the screw-up at the end of the last chapter with the asterisks! It was supposed to spell out "THE", but I guess ff.net screwed it up..."  
  
Sora-"Wow, small cast of characters."  
  
Riku-"Ya know, I was expecting more."  
  
Rose-"You're right, I forgot a few people."  
  
Angel Gabriel!  
  
God!  
  
The kid who killed the leader of society!  
  
The lady at the counter!  
  
The rioters!  
  
The guards!  
  
The demon who caused the fire!  
  
Sora's shadow!  
  
The waitress at the pizza shack!  
  
The power hungry judge!  
  
Police guy 1!  
  
Police guy 2!  
  
Rose-"I don't care about anyone else dammit! I'm outta trophies! Besides, 67 is a lot! And don't bother counting, I just came up with random numbers for the rioters, guards, teenagers, and the bikers.) And now, we have interviews with some of the people from other dimensions! Well, they'll just put in a few words."  
  
The scene changes from a stage to a small room with a stool and a black screen behind it. Harry Potter is sitting in the stool.  
  
Harry-"It was...awful. That weird light popped up, and at first I just thought it was Draco Malfoy again, but then it spoke and ruined my concentration. I lost the match...and Hermione broke up with me!"  
  
He bursts into sobs, and the scene switches over to Ashley, Anastasia, and Lucied on the floor of a different room.  
  
Ashley-"Well, it was really interesting meeting the MVN. I got to wake up from that damn coma I was stuck in."  
  
Anastasia-"Yeah, she was very polite. Assuming it's a girl."  
  
Lucied howled in agreement.  
  
Once again, the scene switched to Legolas.  
  
Legolas-"It was stupid. We would have won the damn battle anyway. It didn't help that that stupid light had to interfere. Look at this scar I got from her interference!"  
  
He pulled up his shirt, showing a huge line across his chest. All the girls screamed when he did so, and he looked puzzled.  
  
Legolas-"Always knew I was the hottest elf here."  
  
It switched back to the stage again.  
  
Rose-"Well, they didn't seem very happy about our narrating voice bothering them..."  
  
MNV-"*sniff* I feel so hated..."  
  
Riku-"You're still a cute light."  
  
Kairi-"*smack* We have children!"  
  
Riku-"Oh, don't try to tell me that you don't go around lookinig at other men! What about last night when you were watching Titanic? We know you only watched it because of Leonardo Dicaprio!"  
  
Kairi-"It's a chick flick! Every girl loves it!"  
  
Riku-"Surrre..."  
  
Rose-"Enough of the married couple fighting! MNV only has 15 minutes left then she's back to school."  
  
Yuffie-"I had such a small part..."  
  
Demon-"I wasn't even in it! I was just mentioned a bunch!"  
  
Rose-"Oops my bad. I meant to like...put you in a chapter, but never got around to it."  
  
Demon-"Damn you!"  
  
Rose-"Anyway, we've wasted time. BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!!!!!!! Ok I just wasted a bunch of time. But I'm sick of typing for now. So that's our goodbye party. But you'll see us back again! Well, you have already. But anyway, see ya! 


End file.
